1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating instrument for a vehicle, particularly an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an indicating instrument for an automobile, various arrangements have been adopted to provide novel and attractive displays such as an arrangement of an indicating instrument disclosed in JP-A-2-234857. In the disclosed indicating instrument, a so-called black face meter is provided.
Some indicating instruments that are equipped with a colored face meter instead of the black face meter have also appeared. Lustrous metal members are sometimes put on display portions of the dial plate so as to add a luxurious and precise atmosphere to the indicating instruments.
However, extraneous light such as sunlight may reflect if it meets some of such lustrous metal members. In such a case, a driver cannot see the display portions very well.